


Everything is Not What It Seems

by SParkie96



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Grimm Fairy Tales (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dream But Not a Dream, Dream Sex, Ezio Auditore da Firenze Reincarnated as a Female, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: What appears to be a dream is actually a tidbit of the future that is to come. Rated M for Rape.





	Everything is Not What It Seems

"Why won't you sing for me anymore, my little Assassin?" Clarice Napier asked with a pout.

Bleached hands trailed down golden bars as toxic green eyes watched the captured occupant in the gold birdcage-like prison. Samantha "Sami" Parker sat in the center of said cage. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which were drawn up to her chest in a defensive manner. A headache pounding against her skull as she rested it on her knees, trying to drown out the irritating sound of her captor's voice.

The brunette could not remember how she got into this mess. Possibly a fight? A mission gone wrong? Was she previously passed out in her car when she was snatched up by the Clown Princess of Crime? Whatever it had been, she must have been on the losing end of it. Or was barely on the edge of consciousness when it happened. And now here she was; sitting in a gaudy, gold, birdcage looking prison, stripped of everything except the under layer of her suit and boots while one of her worst and most dangerous enemies watched her with a predatory like gaze.

"Hello! It's not very polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you." Clarice whined. There was a hint of anger or annoyance in the other female's tone.

Blue eyes rolled at the other in annoyance, staying stock still and absolutely silent. How long had she been here anyway? It could not have been longer than twenty-four hours. At least, she hoped it had not been that long.

"You know, the whole "tough and broody" act isn't very attractive on you. Especially with how short and skinny you are. Works more for the big muscle-headed brutes like Batman or Thor." Clarice said with the click of her tongue.

Could she not just leave her alone for five minutes? The clown had not given the brunette much privacy since she had regained consciousness a few hours ago. Knowing Clarice, she had probably been there since Sami's arrival. Blue eyes looked up at the other hesitantly. The girl looked so different from their last encounter. Bleach blonde hair was now a fluorescent green color, skin was whiter than before given the girl an almost ghostly glow, and her eyes were darker and more sunken in. Tattoos littered her skin, from the top of her head to her torso, possibly even lower. There was a tattoo at her hairline that said "damaged" and was written in neat cursive. There were various grotesque looking smiles on her hands and arms. Since Clarice was nearly topless, save for a purple velvet bra, Sami could see a jester skull on the girl's right upper torso and hundreds of "HAHAHAs" on the left side. Another creepy looking smile across her abdominal and stomach area. When the clown girl smiled, Sami could see silver capped teeth peaking from behind ruby red painted lips. Out of all of that, one little detail stuck out to the brunette the most.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Sami asked, gesturing to a spot on her own left cheek.

"Ah, ha! At last she speaks!" the green haired girl exclaimed with excitement, "Here I thought I would have to come in there and get stabby with you!"

"Clarice. Answer me." Sami said firmly.

Clarice touched her own cheek, smile dropping for a moment. Eyes went blank, as if wandering off and remembering something that happened a while ago. Sami's own eyes held a look of mild concern and confusion, wondering what was going through the girl's head. Then, as if nothing was the matter, the green haired girl let out a loud cackle, startling the brunette.

"Well, if you **_must_** know, this is what happens when you cross Big Bad Daddy Joker. I'm sure you remember one Jason Todd? The guy you hang out with? Whatever, let's just say I caught him on the wrong side of the bed and "Ta-Da!" Added another memory to the sketchbook that is my face." Clarice said.

"...What did you do?" Sami asked, voice lowered.

Clarice released another cackle as she pushed away from the cage. She backed up and twirled around with her arms outstretched to her sides, "All of this. Everything, from Daddy's bank account to this building, to this lovely little birdcage your tight ass is sitting in, to that fabulous little Joker Toxin trade in Gotham Harbor: is now mine. I overthrew the Big Bad Emperor Joker and stole the throne right out from under his pointy white nose." She exclaimed.

The brunette held a look of skepticism, eyes narrowing at the other female, "...How?" she asked.

"Glad you asked! Though, I swear Harley already told you this story. Once upon a time, in this dankness that is Gotham City, the Clown Prince of Crime ruled the underground with an iron fist and a shit ton of goons, guns, and Joker gas. While he was busy running his little club and operations while fending off the Bat, me and my own knights decided that we had enough of the mean ol' king and made a plan of our own. Starting with finances and turning his own guys against him, because loyalty to the Joker **_clearly_** doesn't pay, we managed to force Joker out of power, beat him into submission, steal his accounts and clubs before dragging his sorry ass off to Arkham."

"Sadly, during all of that, Daddy caught wind of my uprising and, as a "last hoorah" he gave me this little beauty before attempting to kill me. But, my guys and gals actually like me and saved my ass. And now, here we are!" Clarice explained, "Hopefully you can still look at my beautiful face when we make love, my dear."

Sami was in a state of shock. Clarice overthrew...the Joker? How exactly had she done this? Who the hell had been brave or crazy enough to willingly help her take out the Joker? And why would Harley have told her all of this? She did not have much time to ponder this further as the sound of chains rung in her ears. There was a sudden dragging of chains before she felt herself being dragged backward by her wrists. With a strong pull, she was pulled back quickly. A grunt escaped her lips as her back collided with the bars of the cage. Electricity pulsated from the bars, shocking the absolute hell out of her.

Before she could fully regain her senses, a hand tangled into her hair while another hand wrapped around her throat. The hot air of someone's breath brushed against her ear and throat. It took her a moment to register just who is was behind her.

Clarice giggled, roughly pulling at brown locks, "And now, my sweet little imposter, I own you too!" she exclaimed, nipping at the other's ear.

She then trailed her mouth downward, nipping and kissing at the other's throat, moving the hand around Sami's throat downward. The other hand trailed down to join the other at the base of the black tank top. Finger nails clawed at the material before pulling the clothing upward until it was pushed up over the brunette's breasts. The Teen Hero let out a grunt, twisting and thrashing wildly, but all in vain. For some reason, her powers were not cooperating with her and the chains were too tight to allow much movement. It did not help that there was currently electricity coursing through her veins due to the bars behind her. Why weren't the bars shocking Clarice?

Sami bit her lip and arched her back away from the bars as Clarice massaged the brunette's breasts through her bra. Protests escaped the brunette's lips weakly, demanding that the clown stop touching her. Clarice giggled, clawing at the material of the girl's bra earning a startled sound from the brunette and causing the other to move away from the bars. Without warning, Clarice let go of the other before circling around to the door of the cage. While she had a small window of opportunity, Sami jerked away from the bars and pulled on her chains. Sadly, they stayed taunt but loosened when Clarice entered the cage.

The brunette fought harder against the chains. Try as she might, they would not budge even with her super-strength, frightening the meta-human. What the absolute hell were these things made from and how did Clarice managed to get ahold of it? Who in their right mind would give her this material? Did they even question what they were going to be used for? The brunette really should not be questioning logic and how or why Clarice did the things she did. How the clown acquired the things that she did. How anyone could ever work for such a madwoman without questions asked. This **_was_** Gotham City during the age of Joker, after all. There were thugs who were previously loyal to the Joker. Should she really be questioning the state of mind of the Gotham Underground?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Clarice's shoes clacking across the metal floor. Sami's eyes grew wide with fear, heart pounding in her chest as the other woman got closer and closer. Electricity crackled behind her, threatening to shock her if she pressed against them in her attempts to get away from her captor. Maybe she should just shove herself up against them and let them electrocute her into unconsciousness. Then she would not have to suffer through the torment. Then again, being unconscious near this head case often led to pain. **_A lot_** of pain. Last time it left her with an ugly brand of a twisted grin. She could still feel the sensation of burning flesh. A cold hand touched her cheek, causing her to jerk back as though she had been burned. Blue eyes looked up into toxic green, silently pleading with the other to not do whatever it was she was about to do.

"C'mon, Little Assassin! Is it really that hard for you to just let loose? Get into the mood of things?" Clarice asked, now straddling Sami's lap.

There was an ominous click as Clarice pulled out her switchblade. The light reflected off of the sharp blade for a moment before said blade was used to cut off Sami's shirt. The brunette grunt through clenched teeth as the blade nicked at her breast, leaving a small cut behind. Clarice giggled before licking the wound, causing Sami to pull away in disgust. She begged the clown to let her be, but the clown ignored her, suckling at the breast while her other hand thrust into Sami's pants. She felt a hand caress her panties before pushing past those as well. Fingers found soaking wet heat, eagerly tracing the out lips before diving into to thrust into the other. Sami involuntarily arched against the other as Clarice thrust her fingers in and out of the other. Clarice pulled her lips off of the other's breast before claiming Sami's lips once more.

"O-Oh!" Sami moaned as fingers thrust deeply into her.

A laugh escaped the clown as she moved her fingers in and out of the other rapidly. The tight wet heat that tightened around her fingers was magnificent. She almost wished she had a cock to bury into Sami. She would have fucked the other until the metahuman passed out, maybe even after Sami passed out. That would not have been much fun though, the brunette was more entertaining when she fought back. Hands pushed against Clarice's shoulders, changing from pushing her away to curling around her shoulders. Fingers dug into pale white skin as the brunette shook with fear and arousal.

"P-Please...stop...!" Sami begged, feeling a warm knot tickling the pit of her stomach.

Before she could move much further, the door to the room was kicked open, a clown goon burst in, seemingly out of breath. Clarice growled low in the back of her throat, pulling away from the brunette entirely. She wiped off her hand with a handkerchief before throwing it away from herself. The henchman looked between the two, asking if now was a bad time. Clarice rolled her eyes, telling him to get on with whatever he had to say. With a nod, he said that the Bat had discovered their operation at the radio tower. Clarice asked if he had been followed, causing him to nod rapidly. Another growl escaped her throat before she whipped out her pistol and shot the goon dead.

Crazed eyes turned toward Sami, "Just can't find good help these days." She said before laughing psychotically.

The barrel of the gun was shoved against her forehead. Another gunshot was the last thing she heard before Sami's world went dark.

* * *

"Beloved...Can... you...me?" a muffled voice called as something roughly shook her. Â 

A groan reverberated from her throat as her vision tried to adjust. From her perspective, she was lying down on something wet. Why was she wet? How long had she been lying here? Her world was blurry and Sami could not see anything but blurred blobs of color. Her ears were ringing and everything was muffled. It sounded like everything was underwater. Someone was speaking, but she could not place who or figure out what they were saying. All she knew was that she had one hell of a headache. Had she been shot in the head again? If so, that would mean the wetness under her was blood. She tried to lift her arms, but they felt heavy, like they had fallen sleep. Someone shook her again causing her to look up. She saw a black shadow with black horns protruding from its head. So, either the Devil came to cash in on a favor she owed him or...

"B-Batman?" Sami whispered.

Why did her own voice sound so strange? She sounded like she had some sort of Italian or Spanish accent. Maybe Batman...this wasn't Batman...

No, the shape started to morph into clarity. The shape did not actually have horns, but a crescent moon on its head. There was long black hair covering a feminine face. A dirty hand caressed her face, as she heard the sound of bracelets jingling. The female above her said something but she could not understand what she was saying. Another voice called out as the ringing sound subsided. The female above her looked up, calling out to the new voice. At the same time as clown was about to strike the woman, but a green arrow to the chest stopped the clown and killed him instantly.

"We have to go, beloved." The woman said, helping her to her feet.

When she looked down at her own form, she realized that she was clad in a black and purple costume, the weapons given to her were not her own. Another woman, this one a blonde clad in green with a hood carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows, threw something black and purple at her. She told her to move, but when she did so, she did not call her by her name. She called her by something else, a name that sounded vaguely familiar, but she could not place where she had heard it before.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Sami awoke with a jolt, sweat clinging to her skin. Satin sheets moved underneath of her as she caught her breath. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a bedroom, Jack's bedroom in his apartment in Philadelphia to be exact. A hand stroked her back, causing her to flinch away from it. Frantic blue eyes turned to look toward whomever had been touching her. Jack slowly caressed her cheek, telling her that everything was okay, that whatever she had gone through was nothing but a dream. A sigh escaped her as she embraced him tightly. The scent of him surrounded her as well as the warmth of his body.

"What happened?" Jack asked, petting her hair.

"I-I was in a cage, a bird cage. Clarice had me captured and did...horrible things. She would not call me by my name or "Batsy" she called me "Little Assassin" and "Imposter". Then she shot me, but when I woke up, two strange looking women rescued me." Sami explained.

Jack raised a brow, "Sounds like quite the interesting dream. Luckily, that was all it was: a dream." He said.

Sami nodded in agreement. That was it, nothing but a dream.

Little did she know, she had just witnessed a piece of the future.

A future without Sami Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> The dream sequence seen here will play out in a future story. The universes of Grimm Fairy Tales, Assassin's Creed, and the Suicide Squad will clash with the TH Universe. A new OC is coming, she will be the reincarnation of Ezio. Think Ezio but a female who is in her twenties.


End file.
